After The Rain
by Mimay
Summary: Syaoran's left Tomodea again and it's left a storm in Sakura's heart, will the falling rain ever stop? SyaoranxSakura OneShot.


© Copyright 2006 Mimay

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, yeah I know… It's shocking isn't it?

**After The Rain**

Written by Mimay

It was raining in Tomodea, the sky dark and thickly sheeted with grey clouds. As the sky's teardrops fell upon the concrete and tree leaves and branches, Sakura Kinomoto sat at her desk watching the dreary weather from her window.

The weather outside seemed to reflect the way she felt inside and the thought made her sadly smile. As she propped an elbow on her desk and thoughtlessly rested her chin in her hand, Sakura looked away from her bedroom window and to a tall jar that stood still on the surface of her desk.

The tall and elegant jar was filled with origami paper hearts with wings. Each folded carefully and thoughtfully by Syaoran Li himself. It was a thoughtful thing, a sweet gesture and that made Sakura's sad smile change to a touched one.

But the moment of her touched smile died as she stared at the jar once more, the storm in heart raging once again.

Syaoran Li, the name made Sakura want to cry. It hurt to leave feelings a secret till it was too late to say a word. But for Sakura, it hurt even more that her feelings were known and still Syaoran left her.

"It's not his fault" murmured Sakura as her eyes shined itself with tears. "He's left before and he always had to" she added.

Like always Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong to keep her mother updated on everything, but like before he was told that he could not return to Tomodea this time.

The news reached Sakura's ears days later from Syaoran himself and Sakura could only hold back tears and nodded in understanding. It was then that Sakura thought that Syaoran would also break it to her there, saying that long-distance relationships would be painful. But instead of feeling her heart break and shatter, Syaoran roughly took her in his arms and kissed her.

It was a bittersweet kiss, one filled with goodbyes and sorrow yet somehow it was the sweetest thing they had shared so far. The kiss brought tears to Sakura's eyes and Syaoran staying as strong as he could held his tears back and only hugged her tighter.

Days later Syaoran was gone, leaving her nothing but a jar of origami hearts, a simple silver necklace with a pendant that resembled the winged heart from the hope card and a promise that they'd meet again and be together.

But Sakura doubted the last thing Syaoran gave her would last.

A knock at Sakura's door jolted Sakura out of her thoughts, shaking her head and wiped at her face with her sleeve Sakura croaked a, "Come in"

The door opened revealing her tall brother Touya, arms casually folded in front of his torso.

"Time for you to get moving squirt" he stated, as he decided to ignore the tears in her eyes. "If you're not quick you're not gonna get at the college before it locks up, are you ready?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, unlike her brother Sakura decided going to a University different University from her brothers. Touya didn't mind since their university was only a ten minute drive apart.

Standing up from her desk, Sakura looked out her window for the last time then around her room. She picked up her shoulder bag and the jar from Syaoran, while Touya helpfully took the heavier luggage.

"If you have any trouble just call me or dad" stated Touya as they walked downstairs. "But I'm sure you'll be fine, if you're roommate starts something move into another room alright?"

Sakura laughed lightly, though it sounded oddly hollow and empty, "I'll be fine Touya… Tomoyo's my roommate remember?"

The older Kinomoto said nothing and walked to his car, while Sakura looked at her father who stood by the front door.

"Bye dad… Gonna miss you"

Smiling at her daughter the man nodded and hugged her daughter tight, "Have fun and take care"

Sakura nodded and kissed her father on the cheek then reluctantly ran to the car.

-OxOxO-

As Touya pulled up in front of his little sister's new home, which was a apartment complex that were university students, he sighed.

"If he hurts you… I'll kill him" he spoke suddenly.

Sakura stared at her brother oddly, "What?"

"Just hurry up before the board rooms close"

Nodding Sakura smiled at her brother, and hopped out of the car. She took all her things and ignored the lightly rain falling on her. She then found a lady standing in the rain with an umbrella.

"Um," started Sakura unsurely. "Can you tell me where I can find Miss Kato?"

The lady laughed, "You must be staying here too" she then gestured her to follow and lead her too the door that read, "Main Office" and opened it, gesturing for her to walk inside.

As Sakura walked in and ran a hand through her slightly damp hair, Sakura looked around.

There was desks and chairs, a coffee table and all other things that made a bright and vibrant office.

"Name" she stated as she took a seat at the desk. "I'm Miss Kato by the way" she added with a smile.

The eighteen year old smiled a small smile, "Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto"

The lady nodded and picked out a folder from her desk drawer, "You have room 12" she stated as she handed her a key.

Ignoring the fact that Sakura didn't remember her having a key, Sakura gently took it from her landlord's hands and bowed.

"Thank you"

"No problem, rent is paid once a month, here's the folder of the rules and things you need to know while you're on my grounds"

Sakura nodded and took the folder.

"Good, well enjoy your stay and good luck with your studies"

Taking her things Sakura walked to the door once more hearing a vague, "You're room is to your right on the second floor. Sakura nodded and made her way to her apartment she could only blink at how _big_ it was.

"Does Tomoyo and I really need all this room?"

"Sakura!" chirped a familiar teen.

Sakura smiled as she found Tomoyo poke her head out of a room, "Hey"

"Like it?" she asked, as she walked out of the room and gestured to their apartment.

"Yeah…" replied Sakura slowly as she looked around. "It's _huge_"

"We can afford it"

Sakura nodded, "How much is this all anyway?"

"Well… Miss Kato's a hard lady, but we'll manage"

Emerald eyes stared at her best friend, "How much?"

"Let's just say it's a bit too much for two pretty teenage girls to handle on their own"

"Tomoyo!"

"We'll manage, promise" replied Tomoyo with a bright smile, she then hugged her best friend tight.

"Did you know we have two about four bedrooms here, a bathroom a small lounge and a kitchen?" asked Tomoyo suddenly. "We have so much room in here and this apartment complex is one of the best!"

"I wouldn't know" replied Sakura dryly, with a small smile. "You're the one that organised this"

"Trust me you're going to love it here"

Sakura said nothing and Tomoyo caught the sad look on her best friend's face.

"He misses you too Sakura," she said suddenly. "He loves you too"

The auburn haired teen smiled sadly, "Yeah… I just miss him more"

-OxOxO-

"Good morning Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo excitedly as she jumped on Sakura's bed, her eyes shinning with too much excitement. "Get up, get up!" she chanted as she shook her best friend awake.

Sakura groaned and buried herself deeper into her bedcovers, "Go 'way"

"Sakura! Come on it's morning! A start of a new day!"

The shorter haired girl sighed and sat up, "Yeah and it's raining… What's with all this rain?" she asked, though the question was more directed to herself.

Tomoyo shrugged, "Let's go outside and dance in the rain"

"What?"

"Come on get up! You have to see this!" stated Tomoyo as she hopped out of Sakura's bed.

Sakura sighed and hopped out of bed, she walked herself to the bathroom. Cleaning herself up, Sakura found herself staring at herself in the mirror.

Where had that smile gone to?

Closing her eyes, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and got out of her pyjamas and into something casual and comfortable to wear. She stared at herself in the mirror once mose, as she wore a baby pink blouse and grey short shorts, despite the rain. Her eyes then caught sight of her neck, as it was elegantly and simply dressed in the necklace Syaoran had given her.

She sighed and walked out of her room, not bearing to look at herself with a smile not worn. As she walked into the main room near the door, also known as the lounge, she found Tomoyo smiling at her and holding her hand out.

"We'll go look around, I swear everything out here is gorgeous"

Sakura sighed, she was happy that Tomoyo was happy and… Cheery, but it only reminded her how… Depressing she was.

"Okay we'll go look outside" she agreed as she took her best friends hand, who then excitedly dragged her out of their apartment with an umbrella in her hand.

"We'll go out for ice cream!"

"This early in the morning and in the rain?" asked Sakura as she followed Tomoyo.

"Early? It's noon, I let you sleep in and what's wrong with ice cream in the rain?" asked Tomoyo still dragging her best friend down the streets, with the umbrella hung above their heads.

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing I guess…"

Once the two had their ice creams (With Tomoyo devouring hers in seconds) they walked back to the apartment, vaguely taking in all tha cars and taxis at the sidewalk, while other people with their luggage walking out.

"So many people coming to Miss Kato's apartments huh?" asked Tomoyo, a smile playing at her lips.

It was when they walked on the apartment grounds that a surprise stood there waiting. There in the on the apartment grounds was Eriol standing idly in the rain, an awful lot of bags around him.

"Hey, long time no see!" he greeted as his eyes spotted the two.

Sakura stared in shock and Tomoyo grinned, "Told you we'd see something gorgeous"

"Yeah for you" joked Sakura, though her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes.

Tomoyo only smiled and handed her umbrella before running toward Eriol giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sakura I guess I forgot to tell you, Eriol's gonna be one of our roommates" explained Tomoyo when she stood closely to Eriol's side.

Sakura walked in the rain slowly toward her friends, umbrella in her hand and an unfinished ice cream in the other.

"What do you mean one of?" she asked as she stood a foot away from her friends.

Tomoyo and Eriol only smiled a knowing look in their eyes.

"I'll go take the luggage in" said Eriol suddenly. He then looked at his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek and gave Sakura a look then turned away carrying the many bags in the room.

While Tomoyo hugged her best friend and grinned.

"I don't get it, who else is our roommate?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see" replied Tomoyo simply as she pulled away with a smile on her face, she then ran off following her boyfriend.

"She means I'm your roommate too"

Sakura stopped and didn't dare look around, the voice was too familiar and the fear of only imagining his voice would only cause more tears to fall in her eyes.

"What? Don't you want to see me anymore?" asked the voice, a hint of hurt in his words.

Closing her eyes Sakura turned around, only to find _him_ there. Standing tall and more gorgeous than she could remember, sure they've been separated for weeks maybe a month, but he looked _hotter_ some how, more perfect.

Sakura smiled tears in her eyes, she stood there for a moment only staring her new fear alive. What if she took a step closer and he'd vanish away?

"Oh… So you're not talking to me now?" asked Syaoran with a small grin. "And here I thought you'd be excited"

The girl shook her head and carelessly dropped her ice-cream and umbrella, running into Syaoran's arms and wrapping her arms firmly around his shoulders, while her legs went around his waist, her face buried at the nape of his neck.

Syaoran chuckled for a bit, "Hello to you too" he laughed.

Sakura said nothing and buried her face deeper into Syaoran's neck, taking in the familiar scent. She closed her eyes tight afraid that this was only a dream.

"Sakura?"

"I missed you" murmured Sakura quietly, her voice somewhat choked.

Syaoran smiled and hugged Sakura tighter, his strong arms around her waist.

"I missed you too, of course… Tomoyo, Eriol and I planned this some time ago… So I bet you missed me more while I was planning how to get here"

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes on warm amber ones.

"You had this planned and you didn't tell me?"

Syaoran grinned, "I wanted to surprise you"

Sakura said nothing and buried her face in Syaoran's neck once more.

"Tomoyo was right… I was gonna see something gorgeous" she murmured, her voice muffled by Syaoran's skin.

Syaoran decided not to ask and continued to grin, "Looks like I kept my promise. I told you we'd meet again and be together" he spoke as he wound his arms around the girl slightly tighter.

The girl once again looked up and smiled a warm smile for the first time in ages, "Yeah, I know"

She then leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips; Syaoran gladly accepted and with a smile kissed _his_ Sakura back.

It was when their lips touched that the rain stopped.

A/n: I've been reading some Syaoran and Sakura fics and my gosh were they cute! I was gushing the whole time. A brief vibe of inspiration and a pinch of guilt got me to write this. As it says in my profile, permission has been granted for me to write again. I honestly haven't decided to write again, (and if I do I'll be changing my pen name to 3dawns or something) and on a more honest note I don't think I'll write any more fanfics here.

This fic was posted for all you CCS fans coz you were the first batch of readers to read my work here. This is dedicated to all those who were fans or just readers of my previous CCS stories. This is how I'm making it up to you kicking readers for the trouble I caused.

Sorry if this was cliché and corny, but I'm personally proud of the last scene where they're all hugging and stuff. I love fluff.

Know I love all you readers of mine; sorry I've caused so much trouble.

Much love,

Mimay.


End file.
